


祖震非角色拉郎短篇合集

by xiangzigou



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: 祖震rps都往里扔





	1. 不想唱歌的演员不是好导演

外面下起了雨，张先生的膝盖先他一步醒来，伴着电话铃声痛个不休。

张先生摸起他的眼镜，赤着脚踩在木地板上，匆匆地去找电话。雨从屋檐上垂下来，寒气沁入走廊的地板，张先生分了神，花了几秒钟看院子里的落雨，直到铃声再次响起才想起自己是要去接电话。

电话铃的声音不算尖锐，听起来像是很有耐心地在等他，等他在走廊里看完雨。

“您好，这里是吴清源家。”张先生下意识地说。

对面用很有特色的口音把他这句话又重复了一遍，轻轻笑了一声。

张先生换回中文，也笑了。“是你。”

“打扰你了？”

“没有，正睡不着。”张先生一手压住自己浴衣，贴着墙坐下来，他把腿伸直，脚刚好踩上地板上的树影。

吴先生打电话的原因很简单，他今天在南非看到了大象，是南非的大象，不是别的地方的，他想让张先生知道。

“听到了吗？它们在叫。”

张先生猜吴先生把手机举得很高，还前前后后地调整距离，使得电话那头的声音像从上古时期传过来的，张先生想象了一下吴先生穿着虎皮裙围猎猛犸象的场景，自己把脸埋到胳膊里笑了一会儿。

“这边好热，好大的太阳。土都是热的，把脸贴上去，会印上石头上的花纹。”

张先生用手掌捂着自己膝盖，说那很好啊。

张先生像是刚醒过来，前一刻他还只有一盘棋，现在他怀里突然被塞进了一群大象一块热石头还有一个被晒得满脸通红的吴先生。

他还没适应过来。

“我也想去南非玩。”

“真的？你听起来没什么热情。”

张先生咳了一声，高高兴兴地说：“我也想去南非玩。”

“拜托，拜托，”对面笑起来，“别勉强。”

张先生握着话筒，觉得胸口发紧。他看着漫上自己脚腕的影子出神。这段时间他放空的频率较之以前大大提高，最开始打坐的时候他脑中还一片繁杂，想电动想漫画连载想回台湾要去爬哪座山，到后来就什么都不想了，偶尔会略过一片叶或者一滴水，这叶或水最后溶解在青色里。

他周遭是青色的，还下着雨。

“我还是打扰你了。”吴先生说。

张先生想说没有，一开口却被噎住了，他抽了口气，抬起手，用掌根蹭掉下巴上的水。

张先生把话筒扣到地板上，用两只手盖住脸，水从手掌相接的缝隙里滴下来，被他的浴衣轻轻接住。导演说这个角色有些笨拙，走路的时候膝盖最好不打弯。他和导演一起花时间琢磨这种笨拙，让他自己看起来像块不规则的玉，没有安放的位置。

现在他觉得自己有些硌手。

地板上有嗡嗡的响声，张先生用衣服蹭了一把鼻涕，把电话拿了起来。

“拍戏要进入角色，这个我知道的，”吴先生那边听起来很安静，没有了刚才嘈杂的背景音，“我准备角色的时候也会很烦别人向我说其他东西。嘿，那家伙说什么呢？大象，我的天，他居然在讲大象。”

“不是大象的错，它很无辜。”

“那就是石头？嘿，你，我说你呢，为什么要说石头？”

张先生的笑点一直很低，这回又发挥了作用，他不得不再次用袖子擦鼻涕。

“我这边下雨了。”张先生提起电话，尽可能地把听筒伸到屋檐下。吴先生那边是红色，也可能是金黄色，张先生觉得，也应该让他听听这边的青色，作为扰乱自己的回报。

“雨很大。”

“也还好。”

张先生一直举着听筒，没有放下来的意思，吴先生也不反对，偶尔插几句话，猜院子里有些什么摆设。

“你在演什么。”

“一个棋手。”

“象棋？”

“围棋啦。你没看过棋魂吗？哦，你是ABC。”

“那院子里应该有池塘。”

“Bingo。再试试。”

“我放弃，这很难。”

张先生自作自受地打起了喷嚏。听筒里一阵笑，笑完了还是好心地附上了bless you。

“你可以猜猜我这边。”

“象，还有石头。”

“and？”

树叶的影子爬进屋里来了，它们攀在月亮上，贴在推拉门的一格格纸上。张先生看着在纸面上游动的墨汁，想象另一个半球的火热的太阳。

他什么都想不出来，只能想到吴先生。

在南非的吴先生和太阳一起，和大象一起。吴先生是很爱笑的，或者说，天生的笑模样，在非洲的吴先生应该更爱笑了，毕竟他说过自己想去非洲。

红色的，褐色的，金灿灿的吴先生。

南非盛产钻石。

“有什么？”吴先生在电话那一端问。

“还有……”吴清源先生张了张嘴，把空着的手藏进另一只胳膊的袖管里。

张先生可以很大方地回答，但吴清源先生应该会不好意思吧。

“还有我啊。”吴先生很开心地说，他的朋友在远处高喊了一声Daniel ，吴先生接着那一声说：“对，就是我。”

“我刚要说。”张先生有些懊恼。

“可你没说。”

“我下次会说的。”

“让我们猜猜还有没有下次。”

“别幼稚啦。”

吴先生又一次笑了。屋檐上蓄的雨水落到听筒上，张先生退进房间里，听到吴先生隔着雨说：“那么，吴清源先生，晚安了。”

挂上电话后，张先生又盯着外面发了好一会儿的呆，直到苔藓在他膝盖里钻出来，疼得他皱起眉。

现在还不是去南非的时候。

下次，总是有下次的。

fin


	2. 兔子洞

捉迷藏是Chen九岁前最讨厌的东西。

九岁之后他有理由不玩这个。但是，在那之前，为了融入集体，他不得不参与这个讨厌的游戏。小孩子们聚到一起，百无聊赖，其中一个说好无聊啊我们去玩吧，必定会有一个人高举手臂大喊，这么多人就捉迷藏嘛。

Chen说，哦，好啊。

你在这个游戏的存活时长和你藏身地的空间大小有关，你藏的地方越狭窄越昏暗越封闭你越有可能获胜。狭窄、昏暗和封闭对于九岁之前的Chen来说是宇宙中最烦人的形容词，后来他知道这可能是幽闭恐惧症，这个词救了他，让他可以更平和地对待自己和其他孩子的差异。

那天依然有一群无所事事的小孩子们，一个个太阳蛋似的摊开在台阶上。依然有一个多嘴的小孩说好无聊啊我们来玩吧，有一群更多嘴的小孩高举手臂大喊捉迷藏。

最多嘴的还是转头问Chen的那一个。

“来玩吗，阿震？”

Chen说，哦，好啊。

求胜心把Chen逼进了储藏室的废弃保险柜里。

一个大盒子套一个小盒子，小盒子里盛了个蜷成一床部队棉被的Chen。

他犹豫着，还是将柜门推开了一条小缝。虽然他很想赢，但没必要为了一个游戏死在盒子里。

我准备好了。他抱着膝盖，快刺破皮肤的骨头戳着他的脸颊。你们快点结束游戏。

那大概是Chen玩过的耗时最长的捉迷藏了。他能感觉到汗顺着背上的凹陷淌到地上，整个柜子像一个烤箱，把他能得到的水分都夺走。每次玩捉迷藏他都心跳过快，这回连鼓膜都开始跳，好像整个盒子都跟着动了。

Chen努力去想晚上要播的太阳勇者，在心里大声唱它的主题曲。

终于有人走过来了。

Chen听到了门转动的吱呀声，松开了抓着校服裤边缘的手指，那块布料被他攥得湿哒哒又软趴趴。

希望其他人也被抓到了，这样没那么糗。他的自尊心露了头。

外面的人不紧不慢，从右边转转又在左边转转，还翻了很多角落。

这么大的柜子你看不见吗！Chen觉得自己耐心即将耗尽，要不是他在里面动都不敢动，他早就自己跳出去了。

脚步声终于游荡到了他跟前。

Chen被突然涌进来的大桶的光晃得睁不开眼。他拿手遮住光，抱怨道：“好慢啊。”

然后他看到了一只兔子。

“干？”

Chen被吓了一跳，迈出去的脚又迅速收了回来。

柜外蹲着一个戴兔子帽的男生，他不认识。

“你也在找复活节蛋吗？”男生一只胳膊搭着柜门，把头伸进来四处看。他头顶的耳朵蹭到了Chen的额头，Chen抓住那双耳朵，把人往外推。

“你先让我出去好不好。”

男生往后退，让Chen好手脚并用地爬出来。爬出来的Chen又累又脏，惊魂未定，拿僵硬的手臂抹自己额上的汗。

很快Chen就发现，这个地方他不认识。

兔子提着篮子站在一边，看他在自家院子里到处撞，好心提醒：“那边我找过了。”

Chen呆立在矮灌木中间，他衬衣上沾满了灰，胳膊上也是。他想要是一会儿哭起来可不能拿衣服擦，不知道其实自己的脸也是很脏的。

“你一个都没找到吗？。”兔子问。

“我不讲国语我听不懂，”Chen四下里看，“我刚刚从哪里出来的？应该有个柜子……”

“你在找什么？”

“你看到柜子了吗？方的，我出来的地方。”Chen用两只手画一个正方形。

兔子指指除草机旁边。“你找那个吗？那是我爸爸刚装好的玩具柜。”

Chen朝那个上了天蓝色漆的方柜冲了过去，蜷起腿，把自己塞进里面。

兔子热心地帮他关门。

“别关门，别关门！”Chen发出一声尖叫，迅速把手拦在门上，手上立马沾了蓝色油漆。

兔子松开手，目送Chen缓缓地把柜门阖上，留出一道缝，又打开，又阖上，再打开，再阖上。

“完蛋了。”

Chen坐在玩具柜上，直愣愣地看着自己的鞋。

“这个柜子的油漆没干。”兔子提醒。

“我说了你讲的我听不懂啦，”Chen垂着脑袋，“我看不了太阳勇者了。”

Chen在同龄人中算是比较酷的小孩子，但现在他很想大哭一场。

兔子从兔子连体衣口袋里掏出个巧克力蛋给他，Chen忘记说谢谢，接过来一边哭一边吃。

好吃。

虽然这个不是重点。

兔子把自己的帽子拔下来，露出汗湿的短发。他把那颗热腾腾的帽子递过去。

兔子耳朵在Chen眼前耷拉着，遮住了视线。Chen坐在柜子上，戴着兔子的帽子，吃兔子给的巧克力蛋。

然后他又带着裤子上的油漆钻回了柜子里。

“可能要在里面等久一点。”Chen把门掩上。

他在里边坐着，听外面没动静，问：“你没走啊？”

“什么？”没了耳朵的兔子蹲下来，用两根手指把门缝扒开一点，“你不讲英文我不懂。”

Chen完全不知道这人在念什么，他露出一只眼，说：“你别动我的门。”

“我是Daniel。”兔子笑起来，笑出两颗兔牙。

终于听懂一句。Chen从缝里伸出一只手，握住兔子戴着毛绒手套的手摇了摇。

“我是阿震。”

Daniel一直没走，他蹲在柜子外面，蹲久了就坐下来。每次Chen说Daniel你走吧Daniel都会跳到门边喊一声here。

Chen缩在小盒子里，奇怪于这回自己没有出那么多汗，他心里平展展，甚至有了睡意。

他真的睡着了。

最后看到的画面是被一个窄长的矩形框出来的一小段兔子连体衣。

毛绒绒的。

Chen的爸爸发现了他，将他从保险柜里抱了出来。

当时已经过了夜里十二点，他戴着兔子头套，浑身脏兮兮的，环着他爸爸的脖子小声说我再也不要玩捉迷藏。

然后他就再没玩过。每次和其他小孩一起玩，他们都会选择别的游戏。

不想玩讲出来就好了，原来这么简单。

有时候经过那个保险柜，Chen还是会好奇，不知道钻进去，会不会再遇到那个叫Daniel的兔子。

他一直没试，想着等自己完全克服了幽闭恐惧再试不迟。

后来，后来他就长高了，窜到了一米七八。他还是会讨厌坐飞机讨厌潜水讨厌用被子罩头，但已经可以压制自己的恐惧。毕竟他现在需要天天乘飞机到处飞，不得不习惯。

这天傍晚，他去储物室拿锤子，准备自己动手做喂鸟器。拉开储物室的灯，他发现了杂物堆里的保险柜。

很小的一个保险柜，不知道他小时候是怎么钻进去的。

他蹲下来，凭着印象转动罗盘，没想到真的开了。

Chen把手伸进去，三面都是铜墙铁壁，不存在穿透的可能。

他收回手，掩上门，正想要不要锁上，柜子就动了。

他被吓得后跳一步，手里握着锤子，眼睁睁地看着一只兔子脑袋拱开了柜门。

紧接着那只脑袋又长出了长腿长手，从地上站了起来。

屋里到处都是灰尘，那个戴兔子头套的男人拂去自己T恤牛仔上的蛛网，对身上的污渍无奈摇头。

高兔子抬起脑袋，和目瞪口呆的Chen对上视线。

端详了Chen一会儿，闯入者两只手揣进牛仔裤口袋，笑出了兔牙。

“今年的复活节游戏好难。”

fin


	3. 无题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU 真真假假

起初，张先生是作为歌手出道的。

货真价实的，歌手。

虽然是个意外，但这意外中有注定的成分。

如果他没有每天都跟着导演到处乱晃，如果那天没和导演去开会而是跟着纶纶去打篮球，如果唱片公司的人在指着后排的他问你想不想唱歌时他没有习惯性接口说好啊，那么，这个黑历史就不会存在了。

现在这个黑历史静静地躺在他竹马家里。大红封面，羞耻至极的宣传词，还有在MV监制一栏后跟着的已故导演的名字。

他十四岁因为一部片认识了现在这群朋友，一年一聚，天南海北，常常凑不齐。他们很少聊过去的事，毕竟都熟，回忆嚼个四五次也腻烦了。他们会谈最近去了哪里玩哪里有家很好吃的牛肉面星战就要上了你看了没，没话题的时候才把他的黑历史翻出来，说你当年可是歌手出道现在居然叛变去演电影，他拿酒杯挡住脸，说我也没想到嘛其实我更喜欢唱歌。

很快张先生身边的人都被他喝翻，一个个趴在桌上，他坐在那把烤焦的鸡翅和金针菇从架子上拣出来，跟导演空着的座位上盛满酒的酒杯撞了个杯，说谢谢你哦。

“其实我现在也很喜欢演戏。”

电影是什么？

叉叉奖问了每一个入围演员这个问题。

他很没新意地回答：“是梦吧。”

然后又聊起了十四岁的那部电影。

那是一场盛大的梦，关于一个过于明亮和燥热的夏天。刀柄上沾了他的汗，滑得握不住。他搞不清要做什么，他明明是来杀一个男孩子的，结果却杀了一个女孩子。

汗水淌进他眼睛里，疼了一瞬，结果拔起了一串嚎啕大哭。

他是86089，他有一个哥哥三个姐妹，他喜欢一个女生，他杀了人。

梦境太真实了，就算有声音在他脑子里说这不过是梦而已他也醒不过来。那场梦又长又累，他一早上都浑身酸痛精神恍惚，恐慌和愤怒冷却成水，又蒸发得无影无踪。他想对别人讲我做了一个梦，却难还原个中滋味，只得作罢，转而说些可以被人接收到的话，比如“我以为自己真的杀了她，哭好惨”。

这种恍惚感自那以后很少出现，他会接着演电影也只是因为有人找上门来问要不要演，他就和在唱片公司那次一样，来者不拒一概好啊。

答应的这么痛快主要是因为他不知道还能做什么，唱歌又没人听，歌迷数量少到说好的见面会最后成了一起放风筝。张先生觉得这样很好，偶尔会有人来要签名，自己穿个短裤拖鞋上街没狗仔拍，可以满足一下虚荣心又不干扰生活，舒服哦。

实在是不上进。

这点看他名字就看得出来，凡是对自己事业有点野心和追求的都不会放着自己这个在叉叉百科里十来个条目的菜市场名不改。

现在的张先生很想穿去敲过去的张先生脑壳，电影是要认真对待的，小鬼。

小鬼要真的能吃透大人们的良苦用心就不是小鬼了。所以，他注定要花好多年来体悟演员这个职业的魅力，等他终于有信心说自己不是小鬼导演你也不要再叫我小鬼，他微博底下都有人叫他叔了。

“四十岁算青壮年吧？”张先生回复完自己觉得有意思的评论，转头问坐边上拿手机拍垃圾桶上一个旅行箱贴纸的吴先生。

“青少年。”吴先生说。

张先生遇到吴先生是在他仍然犹豫自己要不要当演员的时候。刚拍完了一支被他自己形容为“还蛮好笑”的广告，张先生骑着机车往家走。在新建的商场门口，他看到了一张广告海报，从五层铺到三层。

他盯着那海报看了又看。

张先生看着海报里二十八岁风华正茂笑容阳光青涩的吴先生，挠了挠鼻子。

“我这么帅的吗？”


	4. 领主AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 领主Chen和奴隶Dan

“我父亲不算个好人，”Chen对这一点表示认同，“但他是因为身体不好，一下雪他膝盖就会痛，膝盖上的疼痛让人很难保持好脾气，我觉得这可以理解。”

“他用叉子戳瞎了我女儿的眼睛，那时候可没下雪。”台下的一个人说。

Chen想了想，微微鞠躬。“很抱歉。”

“就这样？”

“你们已经杀了他，还扒了他的皮。”Chen转头看向外面，他父亲的手从窗户上沿垂下来，在风里摆来摆去，早上滴下来的血凝在窗台上，像剩下的蜡。

他的父亲曾在他七八岁的时候带他去骑马，将缆绳放进他掌心，哈哈大笑着看他在鞍子上动来动去的蠢样，说，别怕，往前跑，好儿子。

那大概是父亲唯一一次夸他。他感觉还不错。

现在回想起来，感觉仍然不错。他悄悄地吸吸鼻子。

“我觉得足够了。你们要是想，把他尸体拎出去烧了也可以。”

他觉得有点累，在这站了一上午，听挤在饭厅里的这群人叽叽喳喳，而且他们越来越多，大概是从边境赶来的。他们从那么远的地方赶过来，穿得破破烂烂，身上除了虱子和利器外什么也没有，也够辛苦的。

“我们可以吃午饭了吗？”他说。

“事情还没完。”

说这话的大概是他们中最有脑子的一个，看看这用词，事情还没完。长得也不错，很高，很有力量，大概也很勇敢。

“你们不饿？”他问。

“我们随时都可以吃东西，这个地方已经是我们的了。”那个人说，令人惊讶的是，他脸上并没有该有的得意洋洋，他皱着眉，很认真地向Chen解释。

很高，很有力量，心眼应该也很好。

“那我呢？”Chen笑了笑。

“你可以选择让出地方，或者，”高个子的男人摊开手，“或者变成你的父亲，总之，不是聪明的选择。”

Chen把半边身子的重量都扔在自己的手杖上，风穿过高高的窗子打进来，弄乱了他的头发。

“我不想。”他回答，带着恶作剧的笑意。

他周遭立马沸腾起来，让他怀念起每年这个时候跟着父亲去打猎时煮在锅里的鹿肉。那些人伸出带有镣铐磨痕的手臂，一个个地都要来抓他。刚才和他对话的男人展开自己的胳膊，尽可能地将身后情绪激昂的伙伴拦下，劝他：“离开吧。”

男人的眼睛是浅棕色，他对这个颜色有点印象。

“我见过你吗？”

Chen并没把这句话说完，他只说出一个我，便被冲破阻碍的人们按倒了。他努力抬起头去找那个人，眼前晃动着各色脏兮兮的脸孔，在这种狂怒的浪潮中找人很难，但他能听到。

“等等，等一下！他可能不……”

是那个人的声音，被其他人的吼叫声稀释得很小，但他还是听到了。

实在是个好人，他心想，想叹气，但他的肺痛得很。

可惜没问他的名字。


	5. 佳能5D能登上月亮船吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 起源于张震那个美拍

这家的长子在一根从地上升起的水管边刷牙，Daniel走过去问他借手电筒。

“我想去转转。”

满嘴泡沫的男人用肩上的毛巾擦了嘴巴，热情地绕过种了花草的天井跑去里屋给他取手电，一边试着光一边说：“今天阴天，我给你照路。”

“不用了，谢谢。今早有人带我去认过路，我知道怎么走。”

事实证明，只走过一趟是难以对抗芷溪这里纵横交错的布局的。

Daniel绕来绕去，发现自己又绕了回来。他用跨过的门槛记路，一般不会出错，这次大概是因为天太黑，让人有点难以分辨方向。

他倒不着急，他跟着朋友的团队来到连城县的芷溪村就是出于玩的目的。他们早上到的，这是他第一次看到夜晚的芷溪。像是小时候把头蒙到被子里，暗沉沉的颜色结着块，这一团那一团的，周身都是暖热的气息。

Daniel哼着月亮河，拿光剑在石板路上戳洞。

有一段旋律在他迈过第五个门槛的时候蛮不讲理地挤了进来，和他唱的一样，只不过慢了几个小节。

而且，很难听。

他已经来到开阔的地方，眼前是一排形状一致的阴影，他拿手电一照，是早上被他形容为“好像我们那里沙滩上的更衣室”的厕所。这些低矮的厕所都是用木头搭的，外墙和门上全是缝隙，蚊子多还漏风，据说为了打造旅游村，这些不久就要被拆了。

最尽头的一间里有光，光从各个缝里钻出来，配上音乐，那间要被拆掉的矮厕所酷似商店卖的小灯笼。

Daniel站那看，一直看到一个顶着乱糟糟头发的青年哼着歌从门里走出来，随着那人关门的动作，里面的光也灭了。

“干？！”青年看到Daniel，做出一个十分夸张的惊吓动作。

“厕所有灯了吗？我记得早上还没有。”Daniel说。

“啊，有的有的，下午安上的，”青年手上细碎的动作不停，毛躁躁地解释，“一直不安灯怎么可以呢，很危险的啊。”

然后两个人就在难以忽视的怀疑气氛中对视，青年盯着Daniel，横着往水管方向挪。

“你不要看我啦，洗手有什么好看的。诶你还背照相机，这个你都要拍？”青年朝他频频摆手，自己缩到水管后面去。

Daniel笑起来，“抱歉抱歉。相机是我今天采风用的，忘记摘。我只是觉得……”话没说完他又低头开始笑。

新见到的这位笑点也是又低又从众，见Daniel笑，他也跟着乐，笑就算了，动作幅度还特别大，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋进手臂抖。

从这次初见中掌握的信息：Daniel喜欢摄影，笑点不高。阿震知道厕所的灯是下午按上的，笑点更低。

“我送你回去，”阿震说，用自己的牛仔裤擦擦手，“这地方很绕。”

“听口音你也不是本地人吧。”

“不是，但是没关系啊。我住得高，每天都看到下面的人在里面绕来绕去，看多了就知道怎么走了。”

Daniel拿着手电，两人一起迈过高高的门槛。

“我本来还想拍拍这里的月亮，可惜今天阴天。”

“明天月亮就出来了，它们有时会翘班。”

阿震站在Daniel一侧，五官在夜里居然很清晰，手电的光并没有在他脸上打出不连续的阴影。就像是……

像是自体发光。

Daniel突然关了手电，他们俩一下子又跌回到童年的被子里。他再看阿震已经看不清了。

“怎么关了？”阿震问。

“不小心。”Daniel笑笑，又推开开关，光柱劈在青石板路上，重新亮起来的阿震在他旁边哼起了走调的歌。

阿震问了Daniel所在民宅主人的名字，没走几分钟就将人引到了。所有人都睡了，只有从天井右手边饭桌上方垂下来的灯还亮着。桌上给Daniel留了碗地瓜粉做的年糕。

阿震站在饭桌边上看对面柜子上摆的几排灵位，一个一个小声地念过来，说原来已经这么久了上回他家杨伯还在呢。Daniel拿来勺子要分他年糕，阿震摇头，凑过来看他脖子上挂的相机。

Daniel把相机取给他，自己挖出年糕里的芝麻喂从厨房里冒出头来的小猫。

阿震坐高凳上看相机。“你拍的都是猫猫狗狗桌椅板凳啊，你这么帅，怎么不拍自己。”

“那样很无聊。我想拍自己看到的东西，这样别人就可以通过你的相片接触你的经历。当然，拍自己也可以，除非……”Daniel拿过相机，将它举高，镜头对着自己按下快门。

“除非这样。”

Daniel把照片调出来给阿震看。照片里只有半个脑袋和一双故意瞪大的眼睛。

“只照半个脸啊。”阿震又笑得抖起来。

“这样比较好玩。”

猫悄无声息地跳上Daniel的腿，Daniel去翻它肉垫，嘴上喊puppy。

阿震端着相机拍他，手总是抖，好几次对不准焦，镜头里的Daniel在垂下来的光里洇开成流动的颜色。

“还是你拍吧，我带你去拍月亮。”阿震说。

他们沿着木楼梯步上二楼，从楼梯口可以看到不见起色的天空。阿震半个身子压到木栏杆上，往下看放着吃了一半年糕的大圆桌，被视角压扁的花盆和长凳。

“我住的比这要高得多，下面的人做什么我都看得到，一开始觉得好玩，后来就没意思了。”

阿震说着，转过身来，看到Daniel站在屋里，肩上背着猫，正用镜头看他。

阿震又想笑，不过这回他忍住了，他装模作样地走过来靠到门边上，眼睛顺着Daniel的裤脚往上移。

俩人都有点要笑场，却硬生生憋回去了，憋到最后，突然都没了要笑的心。阿震的视线走到Daniel喉结，偏转了方向，欲盖弥彰地去看扒着Daniel肩的那只猫。

Daniel放下相机，歪着头去找阿震的目光，逗哄似的引他。那只猫顺着Daniel的脖子爬过来，用爪子去碰阿震乱蓬蓬的头发下露出的耳朵尖。

“不是说要拍月亮？”阿震往后退了半步。

“可现在天气很差。”

阿震手伸到身后，把门带上。房间里起了一团光，四壁是拢火的手，阿震是那个火苗。

Daniel小时候听母亲讲过一些适合搭配热可可的故事，说当你蒙在被子里为拒绝你的女孩子或者输掉的比赛哇哇大哭时，月亮会看到，它会进到你的梦里，说嘿勇敢点小伙子。

Daniel在童年时对此深信不疑，在青春期的时候觉得这故事真的是蠢爆了，现在，他不知道该如何对待这个故事。他眼前是切实的月光，是符合既定印象的冷淡又轻柔的光芒。阿震在他迷茫的时候贴了过来，那只猫现在趴在阿震肩上，用相同的眼神注视着他。

“看到了吗？”

阿震说，气音和胳膊一块缠上来。

Daniel想他大概从来就没长大，今天是他得了A-的一天，他窝进被子里，然后就像他妈妈讲的，月亮缠住他，棉花将热气封存在狭小的空间中。他抱住高温中唯一的低温，并返还一串吻。

那是青春期的一个晚上。

也是现在的一个晚上。

他的相机里多了很多张照片，都是低垂的天幕和挂在栏杆上的月亮。

fin


	6. 金桔柠檬哲学（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19岁的Dan和17岁阿震的现代AU，有一点点点点现实梗，不过主要是AU  
臭小子一起玩

“我们组合需要一个名字。”

阿震这话很有道理，Dan从背包里翻出一支原子笔和一个本子，准备记录这有纪念意义的一刻。

他们这个双人组合在五分钟前成立于绵绵冰冰室门口。成员一号是染着黄毛穿着短笛大魔王颜色T恤和军绿短裤的台客阿震，据他自己说，他不是小太保；成员二号是戴着鸭舌帽一身蓝色运动装背着旅行双肩包的游客Daniel，他说自己国文不好。

“你国文不好，那我们就起一个英文名。”阿震说。

“OK，”Dan对此很随意，“快乐点的名字。”

“happy。”

“我们，两个人。”Dan伸出两根手指。

“那就happytogether。你觉得好不好？”

Dan点头，在本子上写下了组合名字。一个稚嫩、新鲜的组合，他们俩是这个脆弱的小家伙的责任人。

他会选择成立组合完全是不得已。他抽出一年的时间环球旅行，来到垦丁的这个小沙滩时正赶上这里周末举办沙滩音乐节，就这个冷饮店办的，范围不会超出这个小镇，规模应该也赶不上他在美国参加的趴，不过本着玩就要玩得尽兴的原则，他还是决定报名。这个名字明显起得过大的音乐节居然提早取消了个人报名。“阿嬷们都报满了啦。”——这是官方给出的解释。正当他犹豫要不要离开的时候他看到了同样被“阿嬷们都报满了啦，要报就报组合啦”为理由拒绝的黄毛小太保——“只是想染染看，应该蛮好玩的。我不是小太保，我都没有机车的。”那个男生虽然在解释，但说话又慢又低，懒洋洋的，加上黄灿灿的头发，像一颗没精神的菠萝。

Dan的朋友很多，且种类丰富品种齐全，他对跟任何性格的人相处都不怵，毕竟大家都喜欢他。

于是他大大方方地走到菠萝边上。

“要不要组合？”Dan问。

那个男生慢悠悠地转过五官锐利的脸来，没什么表情地说：“好啊。”说完了自己又觉得不太够，低头酝酿了一阵子后又说：“谢谢你哦。”

Dan并起两根手指放自己额头朝他敬了个礼。

菠萝好像被浇了水，略略精神了些。

“我们被选上的话，就可以不用门票听音乐会诶，”阿震说，“有一个组合我很喜欢。”

说完他就专注地喝起汽水，把组合名一口口咽了下去。Dan等了一会儿，终于明白对面这位可能是忘了，就提醒他：“哪个组合？”

“天然卷，唱信封那个。”

“哦。”

行了，对话又切断了。

长在美国的Dan比起阿震要来的热情一点，主动承担起增强团队凝聚力改善队友关系的责任，说：“我们来定一下歌。”

“你会唱什么？”

Dan想了想，清清嗓子，打起响指，唱：“我系Daniel Wu，边个够我cool。”

他重复唱了四五次才停下来，问队友：“觉得？”

阿震呆了几秒，说：“还好。”

“只是还好？”

“嗯……总不能说谎，”阿震挠挠头发，“不过比我好啦。”

“你唱一唱。”

下午两点，一天中阳光最强烈的时候。服务员站在门口眯着眼抽完一支烟，用力推开生了锈的推拉门进到吹着冷气的店里，发现从刚才起叽里咕噜低声说个不停的唯一一桌客人不知何时没了动静。

Dan比刚刚的阿震呆得更长久，嗡嗡嗡的冷气从他身后滚过来又滚过去。

“觉得？”阿震咬着吸管把它从高脚杯里拽了出来。

“还好。”

“根本不是还好吧，我唱得蛮烂。”

“那我们怎么办？”

阿震倒笑了。“试试啊。”

这可以算是一场掏心掏肺交根交底的对话了。想想看，你在一个认识还没半个小时的人面前唱歌，尤其是你们都知道自己唱得很一般——保守说法，还有什么不能聊起来？这几乎等于你把内裤颜色都告诉对方了。

“今天是白色。”

“我又不是真问你颜色，是比喻！”阿震摇头，“就像我唱就算给我林志玲我也不要并不表示我真的不会要。”

“林志玲是谁？”Dan求学好问。

等Dan回了美国上了大学交了其他朋友，他还是会记得这个女人的名字，因为就是他当初问了她是谁，他面前坐着的没什么精神的台客才会像突然被打开了说话开关说个不停，从林志玲说到好友阿岳，又说到阿岳的歌（“我把他的歌唱烂了，不是他的错，他的歌很棒”）接着是好友的金橘柠檬梦。

Dan只听懂了一半，不过他能理解阿震说的那些人以及那些人奇奇怪怪的梦想和执着。语言有时候会很麻烦，会骗人，会让你和他人的交往中产生你们都不曾想过的磕磕碰碰。但如果你们有过相同的感触和经历，那就很容易接收到对方想传达的意思。Dan没听说过金橘柠檬，也不知道林志玲，更听不懂阿震唱的歌，可是他明白。

美国的青少年和台湾的青少年能有什么不同呢？他们都是青少年，会想交朋友看演唱会追求喜欢的人，对陌生的世界会有羞怯也会有勇气，会维护自己敏感的自尊心但也很容易和人冰释前嫌。

他们都是一样的。

我和他是一样的，Dan在心里对自己说，不知道阿震也在同一时刻想了同样的话。

没创意的青少年哦。

TBC


	7. 金桔柠檬哲学（中）

他们两个在三天后的选拔赛上扎了一个红色图钉，好，目标近在咫尺又如此醒目，只要不断向前进就可以了。

组队的第二天俩人约在冰室见面，煞有介事地选了几首歌练习，练着练着就偏离了原有的路线。先聊喜欢的歌再讨论可乐是易拉罐的好还是玻璃瓶的好，讨论半天无果，二人决定离开冰室去买可乐比较一番。一出门发现哇天气好棒，不如骑机车去玩。

两点之间直线最短，谁都懂，但这么好的天让人怎么安心朝红色图钉心无旁骛地飞奔嘛。你看小红帽也没听她妈的话啊。

“你说你没有车。”Dan看着那辆灯都坏掉的黑色机车，对阿震说。他还记得那个懒洋洋的辩解。

“这不是我的车啦，”阿震把嘴巴递到Dan耳朵边上，“是我哥的。”

“哦——”

“给你这个安全帽。”

Dan手上多了一个hello kitty粉色安全帽。

阿震看Dan迟疑地抱着那个安全帽，说：“这是我哥哥女朋友的，不要介意。”说完就指自己橘红T恤上的“real man in pink”。

“可你这是orange。”

“对哦，我也不知道他们为什么要在橙色的T恤上夸粉红色诶。”

眼看着话题又要绕远，Dan赶快套上安全帽，帽子有些紧，他觉得自己像个糖苹果。

“像粟米条。”阿震笑，Dan看着他笑，自己也跟着笑了起来。两个又闲又无聊的人在街边上笑成了两颗东倒西歪的牙齿。

牙齿一每每向后坐，都会一次又一次地滑到前面，撞上牙齿二的后背。阿震在嘈杂的街道上大声地说是因为座位打了蜡。

“这样载正妹的时候就可以让她抱着自己啦。”阿震说。

这只是理论，阿震从没用他哥哥的机车载过人，Dan是第一个。可惜不是正妹哦，阿震在心里遗憾地挠头，突然被Dan圈住腰。

他一个不稳，前车轮偏向一辆同样在边上等绿灯的机车。车上戴墨镜的男人朝他们骂台语，才骂了两句就被身后的女友敲了后背，整个人软塌下去。女人说和小孩子较什么真，眼睛朝着俩人眨啊眨，问小帅哥几岁啦。男人不满地说小屁孩帅三小，女人不服气地回顶一句，你来我往的，红绿灯变了他们仍在吵。

阿震发动车子开在大部队前面，朝圈着他的Dan笑道她说你帅呢，Dan没听清，把下巴压到他肩膀上问他刚说了什么。

天气本来就热，Dan像便利贴一样粘到他身上，阿震突然就说不出话了，

可能是刚刚在想正妹吧，要不怎么会出手汗。

去山上的路很长，比到红色图钉的距离要大多了。Dan看前面的人越来越缩就提议轮流来骑，阿震也不推辞，乖乖坐到后面。

太阳在上面往下滴着油，嘈杂的街市已经被抛在了十分钟之前，阿震昏昏欲睡，安全帽时不时砸到Dan的粉色糖苹果，苹果的糖都被晒化了，黏腻腻地糊住Dan的后背和阿震的胸口。

Dan开得很慢，一边开一边左右看风景，偶尔还拽一把阿震搁他腰间的手防止人摔下去。他们计划去山上，不过现在看来，去山上跟练习和买可乐一样，又成了被他们抛下的计划。

有好多事想做，这个也好那个也好，最后居然选了完全没被列入清单的一项。

好在阿震不在意，他也不在意。

那就慢慢开。

那天他们做了很多事，起码Dan印象里他们做了很多事。他们把机车开上坡停在路边，脱了鞋欢呼着跑下坡去，然后又被吸饱了温度的水泥路烫得嗷嗷叫着跳进路边的树林里。在没人的地方犯蠢都要更加理所应当一些，阿震高声唱起了自己好友写的歌，还不忘问Dan是不是没那么难听了，Dan直言不讳地说更难听了，于是阿震唱的更大声。

他们还看到了小溪，水流从树林外的地方流到他们脚边，他们跟着一路走，最后还是因为担心机车而折返。

“好像在拍stand byme。”Dan仰着头看把自己延伸到热辣辣太阳底下的树们。

“这里更热。”走在前面的阿震转过脑袋，像一棵叉着毛刺刺太阳的细瘦的树。

“不是温度，是年龄，”Dan说，“要是现在是十年后就好了。我可以说，哇，我们还是很好。”

“不是十年后又有什么关系，我们现在很好诶。”

“也对。”

Dan把被烫伤的脚伸到水里，看在边上踩着水玩的友人，提前陷入对没发生事情的感伤里。

一个ABC是不知道有句话叫为赋新词强说愁的。

在回去的路上Dan更加需要有人来教给他这句诗了，要不他会执着于探讨这种浸泡自己身心的感情是否有必要。酸酸麻麻的，感觉蛮爽，但又扯住了他的嘴角让他很难幅度夸张地笑出来。

他眼睛往下稍微一低就能看到前面阿震的头顶，发根已经成了黑色，让他想起家里曾养过的一只黑黄相间的猫。

太阳已经没那么火大，边缘和阿震被安全帽压扁的头发一样柔软。

不管他们绕了多远的路，红色的图钉是一点点近了。

在前面默不作声开车的阿震想的和Dan是同一件事。

他们的脑电波大概要互联到最后一刻了。

TBC


	8. 金桔柠檬哲学（下）

真奇妙。

阿震拿着刷子在Dan脸上刷了几个来回，站远了端详了一会儿，感慨万分：“女生们真的蛮厉害，你看我就弄好丑。哇，你那么帅都被我弄好丑。”最后一句话说的很是有点得意。

Dan转脸看镜子，对着镜中那两坨红发出了几个带波浪线的terrifying，抓住阿震手腕去夺那只刷子，阿震嘻嘻哈哈地往外扯手，说其实还是amazing啦。

戴着假发套的阿婆差点被挣脱开Dan的阿震撞到，嗓子尖尖地喊你们囡仔化什么妆啊天一黑谁看得到喔，阿震乖乖地站好道歉，等人走了便歪过脸朝坐着的Dan幸灾乐祸地笑。

“我不用化，天黑看不到。”

“她不也化了！”

“那你去问阿嬷啊。”

Dan开嘴炮不占优势，索性跳起来去抓人，俩人像餐叉卷起的意大利面一样卷到一块，战况最激烈的时候他俩还不忘看四周，怕撞到忙忙碌碌的工作人员。这坨面条就这么裹啊裹地闪进了两块石膏板和一面墙围起的更衣间。Dan扭住阿震小臂，脸贴过去就要把自己颊上的红色分给对方。阿震一边躲一边哇哇乱叫，突然那暖和的粉就印在了他脸上，他整个傻了眼。

他还以为Dan的腮红和自己的脸是无限接近但不相交关系，那个函数叫什么来着，想不起来。这不行，他可是要联考的人。

鼻腔里甜腻的粉味堵住了他的大脑。

“怎么？”Dan感觉到阿震不再挣扎，自己也就松了手。

阿震用手背擦了一把脸，转过来往Dan身后看，人们来来去去，全都在忙自己的事。

“感觉太奇怪了。”阿震看着自己手背，桃红色在他深褐的皮肤上恶心巴拉地害羞成一种酥麻的颜色。

“哦，”Dan反手拉上身后的帘子，“这样呢？”

更衣室砰地变成一个合上的粉盒，他俩就是贴在一起的粉饼。

“更奇怪了好吗！”

Dan来这么一下子反而缓解了阿震的尴尬，他们又开始心无芥蒂地勾肩搭背，拉开帘子像好兄弟一般走到化妆镜和灯泡构成的闪亮亮的天地里。

只是Dan在勾肩搭背的时候偷着把脸上的腮红抹到了同伴耳朵后头。

他们一开始是没被选上的。

选拔那天，俩人统一穿了白T恤破洞牛仔，全力以赴地唱了一首破绽百出的卡萨布兰卡。他俩不是没看到下面评委们的复杂表情，相反的，多亏那个下午的好阳光，他俩看得清清楚楚。看得越清楚俩人唱的越带劲，知道没戏那不如玩得嗨一点。

Dan甚至来了个倒立。

几年后阿震收到一张来自美国的明信片，一面是在大瀑布下倒立的Dan，另一面是一句话：“那时候有Lemon Tree就好了”

下面签的日期是96年，他收到的时候是97年年初，那首歌已经有了国语版。这张明信片也算是历经波折，阿震把辛苦的它安置在Lemon Tree国语专辑旁边。

那天他们从舞台上下来，买了玻璃瓶的可乐歪在一块边喝边看阿嬷们在上面唱台语歌，每唱完一首他们就热烈地鼓掌，对下来的阿嬷们说唱的好棒，阿嬷们笑着说是吗哎呦这次没有准备好，陆陆续续地在他们俩身边坐成一长排。

他们拿着空玻璃瓶吹口哨的时候，评委之一过来问他们要不要换个形式参加。其实就是当背景板，在后头跳跳舞，跳得如何不重要。

阿震看看Dan，Dan也看看阿震。

“我不会跳舞。”阿震说。

“但你也不会唱歌。”Dan耸肩，把阿震之前的话返还回去，“试试嘛。”

事情就这么定下来了。

他们两个在临时搭起的化妆间玩那些大大小小的刷子，Dan又往桃红上叠了三道绿，说这叫First Blood。阿震眼睛在各处里的裙子西装裤拖鞋球鞋里转悠，兰博问他是不是在找自然卷。阿震纠正他：“是天然卷。”

Dan就帮着他找，他们穿过来又穿过去，一无所获。阿震问来喊他们上台的姐姐天然卷什么时候来，结果得到“他们才不会来这种小地方啦”这样的回复。

总是要有点缺憾才好，阿震自我安慰，就算看到他们他也不一定会去要合影。

十七岁的阿震是个腼腆的人，二十七岁的阿震还是，虽然手脚都长长，也蓄起了胡子，但有些东西一直没变。Dan也是，十九岁的Dan和二十九岁的Dan同样招人喜欢，热情体贴且光芒四射。就算他们十年没见，还是能像明信片一样兜兜转转后认出对方。

怎么还是老样子？

什么老样子，明明成熟多了。

去喝一杯啊，我知道一个地方。

我载你。

他们是这么模拟的，但总是等不到说出来的机会。

Dan在给唱浪子的心情的阿公伴舞时蹦到阿震边上，说我去其他地方玩看到自然卷一定帮你要签名，阿震再次纠正他那是天然卷。

Dan比了个ok，又蹦回了自己的位置。

那个音乐会就是个露天卡拉OK，附近的居民都提着饮料和焰火来凑热闹。流动的夜里蒲公英似的焰火随着风起起落落的，一个接一个地灭下去又一个接一个地长出来，每一只的明灭后都伴随着一张陌生的脸，老人孩子男男女女。这确实只能算一场自娱自乐的音乐会，但大家都很开心。意义内涵几何函数都赶不上这一刻的开心。

阿震逆着风往Dan边上游，Dan看到了也装出艰难的样子往他这边游，两条傻鱼在巨大的团状焰火升起时成功相遇，在所有人高声唱“心事若无讲出来有谁人会知”时抓住了对方的手，烟花衰退，他们的胳膊高高扬起。

Dan喊了句happy new year，阿震大笑着把脸埋进他脖子，给了他一个汗湿的拥抱。

“这个送你。”阿震把hellokitty 安全帽塞给Dan。

Dan笑着戴上它，和阿震撞了拳。这回阿震终于记住了撞拳的步骤。

“来找我玩。”

阿震点头。

“考试加油。”

阿震没点头，拧了一会儿眉头才笑出来。“会啦。”

Dan转身上了巴士，在窗口探出半个身子朝阿震挥手。巴士轰隆隆发动，Dan半截身子还吊在外面。阿震喊快回去司机会骂你啦，Dan听话地跌进窗户里。阿震还没来得及失落，就看到Dan伸出一只手臂在那晃，朝他比rock又比victory。

你是巴士精吗？阿震腹诽，却在巴士渐行渐远时忍不住追了几步。

太阳照得他眼睛酸痛，他慢吞吞地转回身，去买可乐。

阿翰不明白自己弟弟在吃饭时傻笑个什么劲儿，他这段时间都是如此，扒两口饭，压着头偷笑，再抬起脸看看周围有没有人看到，如果被看到就板起脸来接着扒饭。

青春期。阿翰在心里啧啧啧，他不打算探究。

他想探究的只有一件事：那个粉色安全帽到底去哪了。

end


End file.
